Oh, I Feel Guilty!
by Ruru Fausha
Summary: Aku mulai berkeringat dingin. Perutku terasa mulas. Uh-oh. Ini. G-A-W-A-T. UPDATED AND EDITED! Maaf banget updatenya lama sekalee.. Read and review? Thanks soooo much :D
1. Chapter 1

Ahihihihii, akhirnya Vii bisa posting fanfic pertama Vii juga di sinih wkw. Karena Vii lagi didera insomnia yang dahsyat, Vii iseng deh bikin fic gajelas ini

Ini ceritanya bener-bener semau Vii, karena Vii sendiri lagi stres dan penat mau ngadepin semesteran. Khukhukhu *lhoh malah curhat?* Jadi maaf yaa kalo ada banyak senior gak suka sama fic Vii ini -_- Vii juga masih newbie banget disini, jadi belom terlalu ngarti adat2 disini :O

Ah, however, sumpah deh bakal gaje dan super gapenting abis ini cerita pasti. Tee hee pissu semua! ^^v

* * *

DISCLAIMER : HM bukan punya Vii! Sumpah demi apapuun! Kyaaa! *kabur*

* * *

**Oh, I Feel Guilty!**

Bosan sekali! Makiku dalam hati. Seharian ini tidak ada spesialnya, dan itu membuatku suntuk seharian. Di sekolahku pun semuanya seperti biasa dan cenderung membosankan, tidak ada hal menarik. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang. Pff! Belum pernah aku merasa sebosan ini.

Ponselku bergetar. Aku meraihnya, ternyata ada pesan masuk. Kupencet keypad untuk membukanya. Pemberitahuan dari Twitter rupanya. Ya, aku memang sudah mengaktifkan layanan text dari Twitter, sehingga jika ada _mention_ akan terkirim langsung kepadaku.

**popuriisweetie**: ih **curiousclaire** kemana siih, daritadi ngga ada tanda2 kehidupan! diculik **callmejack** kali yakh? huuhh

Aku ngakak. Dasar Popuri, apaan sih dia. Hahahaha! Eh, iya juga ya? Aku menepuk dahiku. Kenapa aku tidak online saja? Banyak hal menarik yang bisa kudapatkan dari situs-situs jejaring sosial yang sedang ngetrend di Mineral Town.  
Aku sambar laptop-ku. Segera saja kunyalakan dan kuhubungkan dengan modem. Hmm, mau buka apa dulu ya? Daripada bingung mending sekalian buka semuanya saja! *tumben Claire kagak lemot*

Klik, klik, klik. Oke lah, here we go! Wuah, ada lumayan banyak notif juga dari Facebook. Aku membukanya. Yaelah kirain apaan gitu kek, ternyata anak-anak MinTo High (Mineral Town Highschool. Xixixii maaph bikin singkatan semau saia hehe pissu Mastaaah ._.v ) pada perang comment foto tahun baruan kemarin.

Karena aku sedang malas, kubuka akun Twitterku. Aku memang lebih aktif di Twitter daripada di Facebook sekarang ini. Kenapa? Karena Facebook sekarang menurutku sudah rawan sekali karena penggunanya merajalela *YE! Emang siapa yang nanyaaa? #plak!*. Sedangkan di Twitter masih sedikit dan minoritas di MinTo. Hanya beberapa saja yang mempunyai akun Twitter.  
_Mention_ dari Popuri tadi sudah kubalas. Aneh-aneh saja dia, masih berusaha mencomblangkan aku dengan Jack. Padahal demi apapun, aku dan Jack tidak akan pernah mungkin jadi pasangan kekasih. Itu karena aku tahu Jack telah menyukai orang lain. Dia tidak pernah sungkan bercerita kepadaku, karena kami berdua memang sahabat sejak kecil. Rumahku di kota bersebelahan dengan rumah Jack dan keluarganya sebelum aku pindah ke Mineral Town dan dia sendiri pindah ke Forget-Me-Not Valley. Aku dan Jack telah lama bersahabat. Jadi, kalaupun ada, kecil sekali kemungkinan aku dan Jack saling jatuh cinta. Ckckck, Popuri, Popuri. Dia masih saja ngotot walaupun aku sudah menjelaskan hal ini sejuta kali kepadanya.

Kubaca-baca _timeline_ teman-temanku. Yang lebih banyak aktif adalah teman-temanku dari Forget-Me-Not dan Diamond High. Status-status mereka banyak yang tidak jelas dan gokil. Membuatku terbahak sendiri di depan laptop-ku. _Timeline_-ku aku scroll ke bawah terus, agar dapat melihat lebih banyak status mereka.  
Mataku tertuju kepada Popuri dan Karen yang saling mention. Tetapi ada nama lain juga pada _mention_-an mereka. **smithblackG**. Gray.

Semenjak aku pindah ke sini, aku banyak mendengar Popuri dan Gray dibicarakan murid MinTo High. Gosip yang beredar adalah mereka berdua pacaran, namun itu gosip sebelum aku datang ke Mineral Town. Setelah aku tinggal di Mineral Town, mereka berdua terkadang masih menjadi bahan obrolan namun hanya untuk mengolok-olok saja.  
Aku pun tidak tahu perihal yang sebenarnya tentang mereka berdua. Popuri tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang hubungannya dan Gray, padahal aku dan Popuri sudah lumayan dekat sekarang, karena kami selalu duduk sebangku di kelas. Popuri juga tidak pernah ambil pusing jika ia kembali diejek dan dijodoh-jodohkan dengan Gray. Maka aku menarik kesimpulan, itu semua hanya gosip belaka.

Aku agak tertarik pada obrolan mereka, namun tiba-tiba saja rasa ingin tahuku hilang. Aku jadi agak enggan mengetahui apa yang mereka bahas, entah mengapa. Kutinggalkan Twitter sejenak dengan membuka lagi halaman Facebook-ku. Kujelajahi Facebook. Aku membuka-buka profil teman-temanku, membaca status dan comment mereka, melihat foto-foto, sampai chatting dengan mereka yang sedang online.

Saat membaca status terbaru Popuri, ada ide usil muncul di kepalaku. Aku ingin melihat apa saja yang berhubungan dengan mereka berdua di Facebook. Lalu kubuka profil Popuri, disana ternyata ada _wallpost_ dari Gray, hanya menanyakan hal tak penting. Langsung saja aku klik _See friendship_ mereka.

Di halaman itu, ada _wall-to-wall_ serta comment mereka di status satu sama lain. Ada juga foto-foto di mana mereka berdua ter-tag di dalamnya. Iseng, aku mengklik untuk melihat lebih banyak foto-foto mereka. Mataku melebar begitu halamannya telah terdownload sempurna. What the...?

* * *

Nah lho? Aneh banget kan.. Nggak bermutu sama sekali pula. Maaff yakk Master semuaa! Vii lagi konslet berat nih, ntar ada pembinaan dari wali kelas huhu *curcol* *PLAK!*

Makanya Vii nyari pelarian, bikin fic. Fic ini Vii buat mulai jam 12an tadi. Dini harii, hii "

Dan selese setengah satu. Hehe saia lemot banget yaph bikin fic segini aja sampe atu setengah jam huhu *_*

Yah yasudah lah, suka terimakasih banyak sebanyak-banyaknya, gasuka juga makasih deh udah nyempetin baca fic gapenting ini hehe. Ciao!

P.S : edited! ahahay :D eiya Vii mau kasi tanda "at" di depan username twit tapi kok gabisa yaaa? huhu yasudah Vii bold aja usernamenya, dan terpaksa kita anggap saja di depan username mereka ada tanda "at" okeeeh? hihi matur tengkyuuu~


	2. Chapter 2

Halooo! Vii balik lagi! Ahahaha... Chapter 2 sama ancurnya ama chapter atu nih -_- abisnya Vii nyolong2 waktu buat ngebikinnya.. Vii sekarang lagi semesteran Dx

hehehehe, doain nilai2 Vii tuntas semua yakk! :DD

oia, maap kl ada yg gasuka! silakan review dan ungkapkan segala keluh kesah anda (?)

* * *

DISCLAIMER : Harvest Moon punya Natsume :3

* * *

**Oh, I Feel Guilty!**

**-Chapter 2-**

"Eh...? Hah? BWAKAKAKAKAKKK! Gilak apa-apaan nih? Huahahahahahh," tawaku meledak. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka! Foto yang kulihat...Popuri dan Gray! Yang benar saja! Aku tergelak sampai air mataku keluar dan perutku terasa sakit karena terlalu heboh tertawa.

Dadaku sesak karena tertawa. Aku merasa sulit untuk bernafas, dan tawaku pun mulai berhenti. Setelah menenangkan diriku dan aku sudah dapat bernafas dengan mudah, aku kembali menekuni layar laptop-ku. Beberapa foto Popuri dan Gray yang tadi membuatku ngakak aku klik satu-persatu.

Foto pertama memperlihatkan Gray dan Popuri waktu masih SMP. Ternyata foto itu diambil beberapa bulan yang lalu. Yang tadi membuatku shock dan tertawa adalah...pose mereka!  
Di dalam foto itu, Popuri memandang malu-malu pada kamera, Gray berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum yang juga malu-malu sambil memandang Popuri, tetapi yang lebih heboh, Gray memegang tangan Popuri seperti sepasang kekasih! Jadi pose itu sederhananya; Gray memegang tangan Popuri yang tersipu karena diperlakukan seperti itu sehingga ia tidak memandang Gray, melainkan memandang kamera.

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Seorang Gray yang bego dan gokil nya seperti itu bisa suka pada Popuri yang aneh dan _a little bit weird_? Kontras sekali! Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Ckckck. Fakta yang amat sangat mengejutkan.

Lalu aku meng-klik foto kedua. "Hmmphh..hmmh," aku menahan tawa. Dalam foto yang ini Gray masih memegang tangan Popuri. Gray tersenyum lebar pada Popuri yang memandang tanah, masih dengan tersipu malu.

Foto ketiga tidak terlalu hot seperti tadi namun tetap saja membuatku gatal ingin terbahak lagi. Popuri sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan Gray. Popuri sedang memegang sepotong roti yang sepertinya akan ia makan, mulutnya manyun. Gray lagi-lagi tersenyum-senyum aneh dengan tangan membuat gerakan 2 atau peace di samping Popuri. Bbbeehh nih cowok aneh banget deh -_-

"Bego banget lo, G. Ckckck," kepalaku menggeleng-geleng untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jariku meng-klik mouse lagi. Halaman foto keempat mulai terdownload. Aku ternganga dan nafasku tertahan.

"H-ha?" aku sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Dalam foto yang ini, Gray sedang mengecup dahi Popuri pada pesta kembang api di pantai. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia. Aku sampai ikut merasakan aura romantisme mereka. "_Schweet_," gumamku masih terpesona.

Segera kubuka kembali akun twitter-ku.

WHOAAAA GILAAAA MEEEN! SUMPAH KAGAK NYANGKA BANGEEETT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHH!

Aku memasang status itu. Ini kabar yang sangat mengejutkan. Aku sendiri sedikit belum mempercayai ini semua. Gray dan Popuri pernah pacaran? Atau mungkin sekarang masih? Benar-benar_ unbelieveable_!

Aku meraih ponselku dan dengan cepat mengetik SMS untuk Karen. Aku, Popuri, dan Karen memang sama-sama aktif di Twitter. Kami sering sekali heboh saling _mention_ ataupun _retweeting_ satu sama lain.

**Aku** : K, Gray sama Pops pernah pacaran?  
**Karen**: Sepertinya sih begitu.. :)  
**Aku** : Wahh, tau ngga gw habis nemuin apa? SHOCKING banget, K!  
**Karen**: Lah, emang nemu apa?  
**Aku ** : Fotonya Gray sama Pops! Di Facebook! OMG gw tadi ngakak ampe nangis!  
**Karen**: Yang bener? Dimana lo ngeliatnya?  
**Aku** : Nih alamatnya..

Setelah itu Karen tidak membalas SMS ku. Jadi aku kembali melihat-lihat friendship Popuri dan Gray di Facebook. Beberapa menit kemudian ada yang mengajak aku _chat_. Wew, Karen rupanya! Jadi dia tidak membalas SMS ku karena langsung ngacir membuka laptop dan online?

**Karen**: huakakakakakakk! bener lo, Claire! gila ah foto2nya bikin perut sakit!  
**Aku** : jiaaaahh, langsung online via PC nih? -_- hahaha iya kan? gw jadi tambah yakin mereka berdua tuh dulu ada apa2!  
**Karen**: iya! haaaduuuuhh kok selama ini gw ngga tau ya? pops jahaat yaa  
**Aku**: sama, gw jg ga dikasih tau kok. mgkn pops punya alasan sndr dia ga cerita :) besok mau interogasi pops ah! Buahahahaha  
**Karen**: haha, ngga ikut2annn! :P

Aku menyudahi _chat_-ku dengan Karen. Laptop-ku kumatikan lalu aku berbaring di ranjang memandangi langit-langit rumahku. _Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa di antara Popuri dan Gray? Apa mereka dulu pernah pacaran? Atau jangan-jangan sekarang masih? Tapi Popuri pernah berkata padaku bahwa dia single! Oh, iya! Aku ingat dia pernah mengakui bahwa dia single suatu kali. Apakah itu berarti mereka sudah putus? Tapi benarkah mereka pernah jadian? Buktinya Gray pernah mengecup kening Popuri! Jadi benar mereka pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih? _Argghh kenapa malah aku yang jadi pusing sendiri?

Kubekapkan bantal ke wajahku dan kugigit keras-keras. _Kenapa sih aku jadi ribet sendiri begini? Itu kan urusan mereka! _"AH!" aku menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhku lalu meringkuk di dalamnya. Tak berapa lama, aku tertidur pulas dengan senyum yang merekah. _Besok pagi, Pops..._

_

* * *

_Yap! Hahahaha xD gaje banget kan. OOC pula...heheheheh

ah, saatnya belajar buat mapel besok..! Dx

oia lagi, sekalian balesin review dikit yaa

_

* * *

_

_-_kak baby :

ahahaha hai lagi kakakk! wkwkwk *digetok* thanks bangeet udah mau ripiuw n baca fic Vii yang ngga mutu ini xD

weeii propict Vii nyeremin ya? hehehe btw itu Vii sendiri lhooo, dulu pernah iseng mainan make-up wakakaka xDD

iyapp makasi sambutannya kakak, amiin smg betah :D

oh gitu.. *manggut2* okedeh kak! makasi juga infonyaa! :DD

e-eeh iya kak baby! si-siaap! *sembunyi di belakang Cliff*

wekekeke ada dehhhh! tunggu aja nantiii xD tapi keanya gampang ditebak nih endingnya..hikssu~

* * *

P.S : makasiiiiihh banyak banget buat yang udah repot2 ngereview fic Vii, wish me luck ya :DD_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Vii: Aaaaaaa! *digebukin Lala* Maaf, La.. Saya belom bisa update Hujan Senja Itu.. Malah update yang ini Dx

Claire: Huuuuu, Vii pemalaas!

Vii: Maaf deh.. Habisnya sibuk banget jadi anak SMA *nunduk*

Claire: Alasaaan! Emang dasar Vii nya aja yang males!

Vii: EH! DIEM LOOOOO! TAU APE LO TENTANG JADI ANAK SMA? MASIH DIPOPOK-IN AJA BELAGU LO! *emosi turbo* *frustasi*

Claire: *nampar Vii* BERANINYA BENTAK-BENTAK GUE! AUTHOR IDIOT, BEGO, NGGAK BECUS! DAS- *digampar sekuat tenaga sama Vii* *pingsan*

Vii: Hhhh, mari kita sudahi saja percakapan absurd ini.. Dan maaaaaf updatenya lama buanget.. Maaf juga kalo (lagi-lagi) jelek, ada typo, OOC, OOT, dan nggak jelas to the max.. Super ultra mega giga maaf huhuhu~

* * *

DISCLAIMER: HM bukan punya sayaaa..

* * *

**Oh, I Feel Guilty!**

**-Chapter 3-**

Kriinngg! Jam alarmku berbunyi nyaring sekali, membuatku tersentak dari tidur pulasku.

"Errr..nymm.. Hmmh," mataku masih lengket rasanya. Aku meraba-raba meja di samping tempat tidur dan menekan tombol _snooze_. Aku benar-benar mengantuk! Tubuhku seperti melekat erat pada kasur empukku ini.

"..Claire-chan? Claire?" terdengar suara seseorang mengganggu tidurku. Mataku terbuka pelan-pelan. Kak Skye rupanya. Aku mengucek kedua mataku.

"Apaan sih kak? Claire masih ngantuuuk."

"Lhoh? Emang Claire-chan libur hari ini? Kok nggak berangkat?" dahi Kak Skye berkerut. Dan kesadaran penuh menghantamku. Sekolah, astaga! Aku melihat jam di sampingku dan ternganga. SUDAH PUKUL DELAPAN!

"Kok kakak nggak bangunin dari tadi sih! WOAH! Siaaal!" jeritku panik. Dengan secepat kilat aku bangun dari kasur dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Tepat saat aku menutup pintu, ide cemerlang muncul dalam kepalaku. Kubuka lagi pintu kamar mandiku, Kak Skye masih melongo di sisi tempat tidur.

"Ehm.. Uhuk uhukk.. Hoatchih! Aduh kak, Claire nggak enak badan nih.." aku memasang tampang paling mengenaskan. "Ha? Kamu kenapa emangnya?" Kak Skye sadar dari bengongnya dan menghampiriku.

"Claire sakit nih kayaknya... HOATCHIH!" aku bersin keras-keras di depan wajah Kak Skye, tentu saja, itu hanya pura-pura.

"Buset! Sakit sih sakit, tapi bersin nggak di depan kakak bisa kan!" gerutunya sambil mengelap wajah dengan tangannya. Aku nyengir minta maaf.

"Eh beneran Claire-chan sakit?" tangan Kak Skye meraba dahiku agak lama.

"Eh.. Ehmm.." aku jadi salah tingkah, takut ketahuan hanya berpura-pura.

Mata Kak Skye melebar, cengiran jahil terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

PLETAK!

"ADUH! WOI apa-apaan sih kakak!" jeritku kesakitan karena Kak Skye menjitakku keras-keras di kepala.

"Mau nyoba bohongin kakak ya? Kamu nggak sakit kan, Claire! Pasti cari alasan biar nggak masuk sekolah!" tuduh Kak Skye.

"Hehe.. Tau aja," aku mengelus bekas jitakan Kak Skye.

"Tapi Claire boleh nggak berangkat kan, kak? Ya? Boleeeh kaaan?" ujarku berusaha merayunya. Kak Skye memberiku _death glare_.

"Nggak. Boleh. Kau. Wajib. Berangkat. Sekolah. Nggak. Usah. Protes," ujarnya tegas. Aku sweatdrop ria. Ini menyebalkan. Kakakku yang satu ini memang benar-benar disiplin dan hampir tidak mengenal toleransi jika sedang membahas yang namanya 'sekolah' atau 'pendidikan' atau apalah itu semua. Aku tidak habis pikir. Kok jaman sekarang masih ada orang seperti Kak Skye? Bikin gemas saja.

"Huh, Kak Skye jelek! Awas, lihat saja nanti malam! Aku bakal bikin Curry Noodles dan Kak Skye harus menghabiskannya!" aku berlari dan menutup pintu kamar mandi keras-keras.

.  
.

Aku berlari menuju gerbang MinTo High. Sialnya, ternyata gerbang itu sudah ditutup. Memang begitulah peraturan di sekolah ini. Gerbang ditutup tepat pada saat bel berbunyi, pukul delapan pagi. Dan sekarang sudah pukul delapan lebih duapuluh menit. Sial! Makiku dalam hati. Gara-gara Kak Skye nih! Argh!

"Pak, bukain pintunya dong! Saya udah telat nih!" seruku melewati jeruji gerbang pada Pak Gotz, satpam MinTo High.

"Nah, itu tahu," sahutnya kalem, matanya bahkan tidak melirikku.

"Ayolah, pak... Pak Gotz kan baeeek hati, udah gitu, nggak sombong, lagi.." kataku semanis mungkin.

"Ah, gombal," ujarnya sambil tetap membaca koran yang ia pegang.

"Beneran deh, pak.. Sueeer! Pak Gotz_ is the best_! Udah cakep, baek, murah senyum, dermawan, arif, bijaksana, terus... Eh..," aku kehabisan kata-kata.

"Oh iya! Dan brewoknya... Uhh nggak naaahaaaan," ujarku ngawur. Ekspresi Pak Gotz tetap datar. Oke, ini _hopeless_.

"Sepuluh menit lagi," ia mengecek arloji lalu meneruskan membaca korannya. _Damn_! Repot amat sih ini sekolah. Gerbang ditutup pukul delapan dan baru akan dibukakan lagi (bagi murid yang telat, seperti aku sekarang ini) pada pukul setengah sembilan.

"Pak Gotz nyebelin. Aku tarik semua kata-kataku tadi," ujarku bersungut-sungut. Pak Gotz tertawa kecil dan sekarang ia menatapku geli.

"Claire kan? Teman sekelas Jean ya?" tanyanya ramah.

"Umm, iya. Memangnya kenapa, pak?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Lho? Jean itu anak bapak," ia tersenyum hangat kepadaku.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, untuk apa aku berbohong, nak?" ia terkekeh, membuat wajahku merona. Aku merasa malu dengan semua omonganku tadi. Duh, mengapa aku sampai tidak tahu kalau Pak Gotz adalah ayah Jean? Tahu begitu kan tadi aku tidak akan ngomong hal yang aneh-aneh! Bikin malu saja.

Pak Gotz keluar dari pos jaganya dan menghampiriku. "Karena kau murid baru, bapak beri keringanan. Tapi ingat ya, jangan sampai terlambat lagi," ia membuka gerbang sekolah dan tersenyum lagi kepadaku.

"Whoaa, beneran nih pak? Wah, terimakasih! Iya, saya janji deh, saya akan usahakan untuk nggak telat lagi," kataku senang. Segera saja aku masuk dan berlari ke kelasku.

Tok, tok, tok.

"Masuk aja," ujar seseorang dari dalam.

Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati kelasku sedang jam kosong. Kelegaan menghantamku. Fiuh, terimakasih Harvest Goddess, aku selamat.

"Huahahahaha ini dia nih jagoan kita," Kai terbahak padaku saat aku menaruh ranselku di bangku depan mejanya. Di meja Kai telah berkumpul Popuri, Karen, dan Trent. Mereka semua kelihatannya seperti habis tertawa. Kecuali Popuri, ia cemberut berat.

"Ada apaan nih? Pada habis arisan ya?" tebakku asal. Kai dan yang lain tertawa, minus Popuri.

"Enggak lah, kita lagi ngomongin foto yang lo temuin kemaren," kata Kai lagi, ia melirik Popuri lalu kembali tertawa. Aku melongo.

"Fo-foto?" aku melirik Popuri gugup.

"Iya, foto si Pops sama Gray itu lhooo," Kai memutar bola matanya.

"Eh.. K-kok kalian bisa tahu?" aku tergagap. Kai menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

"Jadi, tadi malem Karen _chatting_ sama gue, dia ngasih _link_ foto Pops sama Gray yang lo temuin. Nah, terus gue ngasih tahu si Trent ini deh, kan dia lagi pedeka–" tiba-tiba Trent membekap Kai.

"Lupain aja tadi si item curut ini ngomong apa! Gue mah sebenernya kagak ada sangkut pautnya sama ini semua, cuman ikutan dikasih tahu aja" kata Trent datar sambil terus membekap Kai yang meronta-ronta. Aku melotot pada Karen, ia meringis minta maaf.

"Ada yang tahu selain kalian nggak?" tanyaku pada Trent yang masih setia membekap Kai.

"Hmmmpph! Hmmh!" Kai susah payah melepaskan diri dari Trent.

"Huh, Trent sial..." gerutu Kai.

"Jadi? Ada yang tahu selain kalian nggak?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Enggak kok, nggak ada. Gue cuman ngasih tahu Trent. Tapi gue nggak tahu deh kalo Trent ngasih tahu orang lain," Kai mengangkat bahu.

"Trent? Lo nggak ngasih tahu orang lain kan?" tanyaku dengan harap-harap cemas. Trent menggeleng dan aku mendesah lega.

"Pops, maaf ya, gue cuma iseng," aku berkata pada Popuri yang masih cemberut di sampingku.

"Lo ngapain sih aneh-aneh gitu?" Popuri mendelik padaku.

"Yah, gue nggak tahu kalo bakal dapet ginian. Gue juga cuman ngasih tahu Karen kok, dia nya aja tuh yang bikin ini jadi nyebar," jelasku.

"Huh, lo nyebelin banget tahu nggak?" Popuri bersungut-sungut.

"Tapi lo udah maafin gue kan, Pops?" aku nyengir dan Popuri malah manyun.

"Hmm, karena gue, entah kenapa, dari dulu nggak bisa marah lama-lama, oke deh gue maafin. Hhhhh," ia menggerutu.

"Hehehe,_ thank youu_, Pops. Eh, tapi... emang lo sama Gray beneran pacaran ya?" aku memelankan _volume_ suaraku. Popuri malah mendelik lagi kepadaku.

"Claire, _please_ deh. Nggak usah bahas itu, gue nggak mau."

"Lho? Kenapa, Pops? Berarti dulu lo sama Gray beneran pacaran kan?" desakku. Popuri mendesah.

"_Please_, Claire. _Pleaseee_, gue nggak mau jawab," dia membuka-buka buku catatannya.

Sepanjang hari itu aku berusaha mendapat info dari Popuri, namun dia tetap keukeuh tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaanku. Ia terus menghindar dan tidak mau menjawabku. Setiap aku bertanya mengenai hal yang sama, ia hanya menggeleng-geleng dan berkata, "Claire, Claire."  
Hmm, alisku berkerut. Berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat Popuri mengaku.

"Berarti bener kan gue! Lo sama Gray pernah jadian!" seruku mengagetkan Popuri. Popuri gelagapan dan hampir menjatuhkan ponsel yang sedang ia pegang.

"Iya kan?" tuduhku padanya. Dan tangan lembut nan mungil milik Popuri membekap mulutku.

"Hhhmmmpppphh!"

"Diem, Claire! Ngawur banget lo!" Popuri memberiku _death glare_ dan membuat nyaliku ciut.

"Hmmph, hhmm hmph hmmmh," aku menggeleng dan mengangguk-angguk. Kira-kira artinya 'Iya deh gue janji nggak nyablak lagi. Lepasin ya? Yaya?'  
Popuri melepaskan tangannya dan menghela nafas.

"Gila lo, untung lagi istirahat," dia celingak-celinguk memastikan keadaan. Dan beruntungnya aku, suasana kelas sedang lengang dan sepertinya tak ada yang memperhatikan kami. Kalau saja kelas sedang ramai dan banyak yang mendengar, bisa-bisa aku mati dirubung ayam-ayam Popuri -_-

"Ha! Jadi, gue bener kan?" telunjukku menuding padanya. Sebenarnya aku ngasal saja. Habisnya Popuri tetap teguh tidak mau mengaku. Dan kemungkinan besar Popuri dan Gray memang pernah jadian. Buktinya dari tadi dia mengelak dan menampakkan ekspresi aneh tiap aku bertanya.

"Nggak tau ya," dia menangkis tanganku.

"Argh! Lo pelit banget sih, Pops! Gitu aja nggak mau bilang!" bibirku monyong lima senti dan kedua tangan terlipat ke dada.

"Habis lo nanya aneh-aneh! Gue nggak akan pernah mau jawab pokoknya," Popuri menggeleng dan rambut pink-nya ikut bergerak-gerak lucu.  
Aku meragu lagi. Kalau Popuri belum mengaku, semuanya masih mengambang. Ingin menganggap Popuri dan Gray adalah sepasang mantan kekasih, takut salah. Tapi mau menganggap Popuri dan Gray tidak pernah jadian juga kurang asyik! Pokoknya aku harus bisa tahu ada apa antara Popuri dan Gray!

"Gue nanya sama Gray lhooo," aku memutar bola mata. Alis Popuri terangkat, "Ya tanya aja sana sama dia," dan dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mungkin karena dia yakin aku tak akan berani bertanya pada Gray. Sialnya, dia benar.

Mana berani aku bertanya to the point seperti itu pada Gray? Selain dia berada satu tingkat di atasku, aku juga tidak mengenalnya. _Geez_.

"Kenapa? Kok manyun gitu?" tanya Popuri dengan nada mengejek. Aku diam saja sambil menatapnya sebal. Huh!

.  
.

"Hey, Claire!" suara seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Cliff melambai kepadaku.

"Ya? Kenapa?" dahiku berkerut. Cliff berjalan mendekatiku.

"Pulang bareng yuk. Jean mau kerja kelompok dulu katanya," dia mengangkat bahu.

"Ayo deh," aku mengangguk. Cliff memang selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Jean, adiknya. Dan aku juga tidak jarang pulang bersama mereka karena kebetulan rumah mereka searah dan tidak jauh dari rumahku.

"Tau nggak? Tadi pagi gue telat. Untung bapak lo baik hati sama gue, huehehe," aku terkekeh sambil menepuk bahu Cliff.

"Yaelaaah.. Rumah deket aja pake telat. Pasti kesiangan? Payah lo ah," Cliff menggetok kepalaku.

"Yee.. Biarin! Gue masih ngantuk banget tadi," aku bersungut-sungut dan Cliff memberiku pandangan mencela.

"Eh.. Beneran lo nemuin foto Gray sama Popuri?" tiba-tiba Cliff bertanya. Aku terkesiap dan melotot memandangnya.

"L-Lo tau dari mana?" tanyaku gugup.

"Gray yang ngomong sama gue tadi," sahutnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"HAH? SERIUS?" seruku shock. B-bagaimana bisa?

"Iya, seriuuus. Dia tadi bilang elo nemuin foto mereka. Dia bilang yang nemu Claire, alias Tinkerbell, alias adiknya Skye. Gitu. Jelas elo kan?"

Seketika aku merasa pusing, seolah tidak kuat menyangga tubuhku sendiri. Gray tahu aku menemukan fotonya? Dari mana? Dia bahkan tahu julukanku di kelas! Tinkerbell! Dia juga tahu aku adik Kak Skye! Astaga. Tenang Claire. Tenang. Tarik nafas. Hembuskan. Tarik nafas. Hembus-

"Lo kenapa, Claire? Kok kayak orang mau melahirkan gitu?" suara Cliff merusak konsentrasiku.

"Enak aja! Gue ng-nggak papa. Gray marah ya?"

"Nggak tau juga sih gue. Tadi emang aneh gitu. Campuran gusar, bingung, dan ragu. Tapi itu menurut gue loh. Nggak tau deh aslinya gimana," lagi-lagi dia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jadi, elo emang nemuin foto mereka?" Cliff bertanya lagi. Aku mengangguk lemas. Seluruh tenagaku rasanya terkuras habis. Cliff menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kudengar karena aku sibuk panik dan pusing memikirkan semua ini. Tiba-tiba aku merasa amat sangat bersalah pada Gray sekaligus Popuri.

Kenapa aku semalam bodoh sekali memberi tahu Karen tentang foto itu? Kai dan Trent jadi tahu! Entah apa mereka akan memegang kata-kata mereka untuk tidak memberitahukan pada yang lain. Aku mulai berkeringat dingin. Perutku terasa mulas.

Uh-oh.

Ini.

G-A-W-A-T.

* * *

Hayaaaaah! Chapter 3 selesaaai! Hosh hosh, yeah! *lebay*

Balesin ripiu sekalian ya huehe

* * *

**Fate-san**: Yeay! Thanks udah didoain, Fate-san!

Hihihihi, tapi romantis kan pose mereka? xD

Siipp, ini update-annya :DD

_Schweet_ itu _sweet_. Cuman pengucapannya aja jadi '_schweet_'. Ya gitu deh, Vii juga bingung jelasinnya hehe *plak*

**Ryuu**: Mwehehehe! Keren kan adegannya? xDDD

Huwah, iya tuh ada yg salah -_- tp udah Vii edit kok hehe thanks koreksinya! ^^

Huooooo, tak apa! Malah makasih banget Ryuu mau ngeripiu fic Vii yang amit-amit ini! Makaciii banyaaaak :D

* * *

Super makasih buat semua yang udah baca n repot-repot ngereview! I love you, guys! :D

Dan sekali lagi maaf updatenya lama banget.. Hehehe maaf maaf..

Mind to review?

Saya menerima segala macam ripiuu.. Flame juga okeee ;)

I'll update when I can.. :DD

Makasih! :))


End file.
